Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (film)
The following are ''Star Trek'' parodies and references in film. ''The A-Team'' A bogus movie sent to Murdock as part of his escape stars "Reginald Barclay," which had been played by the original Murdock Dwight Schultz. Schultz himself appeared in an after-credits scene involving Murdock. ''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' In this film, Jim Carrey – as Ace Ventura: Pet Detective – does impressions of several characters from Star Trek: The Original Series. While investigating an empty pool for clues as to the abduction of Snowflake, the dolphin mascot for the Miami Dolphins, Ace impersonates Captain Kirk, holding his sunglasses as though they were a communicator. As Kirk, Ace "records" a log entry into his sunglasses, complete with William Shatner's clipped dialog, stating: :"Captain's log, stardate 23.9, rounded off to the... nearest decimal point. We've... traveled back in time to save an ancient species from... total annihilation. So far... no... signs of aquatic life, but I'm going to find it. If I have to tear this universe another black hole, I'm going to find it. I've... GOT TO, MISTER!" Ace then jumps forward to look at a drain in the pool and, with his face in the camera, impersonates Scotty: :Ah just can't do it, Captain. Ah don't have the POWER! And Dr. McCoy: :For God's sake, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a pool man! ''Airheads'' After the rock band, The Lone Rangers, take over a radio station one of the band members shouts into the microphone "Warp Speed, Mr. Sulu." ''Airplane II: The Sequel'' While the original Airplane! movie was a parody of airplane disaster films, the second picture parodied science fiction, including Star Trek with scenes such as: *The doors aboard the Mayflower hiss open with the same sound effect used for the doors on the Enterprise in and . *The Mayflower is equipped a "worp drive" (sic), an obvious reference to Star Trek s warp drive. The maximum speed is "worp 0.5", which is the first speed ordered by James T. Kirk in Star Trek: The Motion Picture. *The "voice-activated doors" at the Alpha-Beta Lunar Base are activated by the user imitating the door sound effect from the The Original Series. *Commander Buck Murdock is played by William Shatner, who plays him in the vein of Captain Kirk. *Commander Murdock is confronted with "this thing that has red lights that keeps going back and forth" which seemingly has no other function. The prop, is in fact, part of the Regula I set from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, where it serves the same function. The same prop later by appeared in , , and frequently on The Next Generation, Voyager, and even Enterprise, although some of these times the blinking lights were blue instead of red. (The prop even appears in some non-Trek films such as "Last Starfighter", as noted by internet reviewer Mr Plinkett of Red Letter Media in his Star Trek: Generations review) Later, Murdock is confronted with "lights that are blinking out of sequence", a reference to the computer displays on the bridge of the Enterprise in TOS. *Murdock orders "a complete file on everyone who's seen The Sound of Music more than four times." The Sound of Music was directed by Robert Wise, who directed and stars Christopher Plummer, who later played General Chang in .'' *While gazing through a periscope, Commander Murdock is astounded to find the Enterprise flying through space. ''Another You'' As the main characters are in a mental hospital one of the patients stars an impersonation of Captain Kirk. ''Armageddon'' After having been asked by the United States government to save the world from an impending impact event, Rockhound (Steve Buscemi), member of the drill team briefed by NASA, shows his enthusiasm by uttering the famous lines "Beam me up, Scotty!" Austin Powers films Although the movies are a parody of various James Bond films, the so-called "Fembots" in the first movie – Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery – are a parody of the androids seen in . They are even described as "the latest in android replicant technology". In the second movie of the trilogy, Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me, a scene involving time travel also pokes fun at Trekkies' notorious reputation for analyzing seemingly inconsequential continuity errors. Doctor Evil travels back in time from the 1990s to 1969 in order to steal Austin Powers' "mojo" while Powers is cryogenically frozen. When the future Austin realizes his mojo is gone and is about to be sent back in time to stop Doctor Evil, he and Basil Exposition have the following exchange: Austin: "So, Basil, if I travel back to 1969 and I was frozen in 1967, I could go look at my frozen self. But, if I'm still frozen in 1967, how could I have been unthawed in the '90s and traveled back to the sixties? Oh, no, I've gone cross-eyed." Basil: "I suggest you don't worry about those things and just enjoy yourself." (turns to camera): "That goes for you, too!" ''Back to the Future'' Before attempting to convince his father to accompany his mother to the upcoming local "rhythmic ceremonial ritual", Marty McFly (Michael J. Fox) dressed in a radiation suit, wakes George (Crispin Glover) and introduces himself as "Darth Vader" - an extra-terrestrial from the planet Vulcan; the pronouncement closes as he gives the requisite Vulcan salute, a custom common to its people. In the deleted extended version Marty also mentions that the Supreme Klingon was ordering George to take the human unit known as Lorraine to the dance. The film starred Christopher Lloyd. ''Bad Taste'' In 's debut 1987 feature film, a town is invaded by aliens, who use people as meat for their fast food chain. The two main characters converse: "They've probably got a base up there or something." "They don't need a base. They beam down from their spaceship." "Well maybe they haven't seen ''Star Trek, Ozzy."'' ''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' In this 2003 animated movie, Detective Bullock (voiced by Robert Costanzo) describes a plasma rifle as "Something out of ''Star Trek."'' Other voice actors include David Ogden Stiers and Timothy Dang. ''Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey'' Another film that parodies "Arena." While Bill and Ted are watching the episode, they are visited by their android duplicates (aka "evil robot us-es"). The androids drive them out to Vasquez Rocks, the location where "Arena" was filmed, and the ensuing sequence duplicates the camera angles and editing from the "Arena" scene Bill and Ted had just been watching. ''Boomerang'' While watching an episode of The Original Series with his girlfriend, Eddie Murphy's character, Marcus Graham, talks about how he is a Trekkie. In the discussion they talk about the fatality rate of the non-regular cast members on the away team. Later, Marcus Graham brags about how he knows everything about Star Trek. He mentions that he knows Kirk's first name, James T. Kirk and Spock's last name, Spock Jenkins, he is one of the Jenkins boys from Vulcan. ''The Boondock Saints'' When Ivan Checkov introduces himself, Murphy McManus jokes "'Checkov?' Well, this here's McCoy. We find a Spock, we got us an away team." ''The Cable Guy'' This dark comic film, released in 1996, stars Jim Carrey (see also: In Living Color) as a lonely, television-obsessed cable TV installer named "Chip Douglas". In the film, the fanatical Chip befriends Steven (played by Matthew Broderick), his latest "customer". In what is perhaps the most memorable scene in the film, Chip and Steven visit a restaurant, where they engage in a staged jousting and fighting tournament. During one of the fights, Chip begins to picture their fight as the battle between Jim Kirk and Spock in the TOS episode . He battles Steven – whom he refers to as "Jim" – while handling his pole-axe like a Vulcan lirpa and vocalizing the highly-recognizable music used during the "Amok Time" battle sequence. The real music from the episode begins playing in the background as Chip and Steven continue to duel. Also, on a list of Cable TV company employees, a Jean-Luc Picard is found. For the record, Andy Dick portrays the Medieval Times host who assists the two combatants. See also: ''Canadian Bacon'' Characters in this 1995 political satire mention on a list of movies where "the black guy dies first". A TOS promotional photo of William Shatner can also be seen in a montage showing famous Canadians living in the United States. ''Casper: A Spirited Beginning'' The main character, Chris is a big sci-fi and space fan and has a lot of Star Trek memorabilia in his room, including a model kit of the original series Enterprise. His teacher, Ms. Fistergraff asks him if he likes and he replies that it's his favorite one. (The film also features Michael McKean.) ''Chicken Little'' In the Hollywood version of the film about Chicken Little's life, Chicken Little has an appearance and mannerisms similar to James T. Kirk, with Abby Mallard in a role like that of Deanna Troi or Nyota Uhura, Fish Out of Water speaking in a role similar to Spock or Data, and Runt of the Litter having a similar appearance and mannerisms to Worf. Chicken Little's ship also resembles the redesigned Constitution class starship. ''Chicken Run'' When Mrs. Tweedy snags the airplane the chickens are in, the 'scottish' chicken calls out "We've picked up a cling-on, Captain." The scottish chicken also says "We're giving it all we've got." ''Clockstoppers'' Director Jonathan Frakes included the line "Make it so, Number One" in this film, as an in-joke tribute to his role in Star Trek: The Next Generation. ''Close Encounters of the Third Kind'' The character of Roy Neary has a Klingon model hanging above his desk. Teri Garr had a leading role in the film. ''The Coneheads'' At the end of this film's teaser, a RADAR operator is watching on television while the Coneheads' spaceship appears as a blip on the RADAR screen. The music cue from the "Arena" scene (a stock cue from Sol Kaplan's score to ) segues into a similar melody in the film's score (by David Newman), leading into the main titles. ''Contact'' While discussing the design for a spaceship, one of the assistants comments that the ship should have photon torpedoes. Also, a UFO believer protester is holding a sign saying "Beam Me Up". ''Curious George 2: Follow that Monkey! The theatre phone directory has a brief scene where it says "For Klingon please press 'Cha!'". ''Crimson Tide The 1995 submarine thriller starring Denzel Washington and Gene Hackman has multiple Star Trek references. When repairs on the ship's electronics are proceeding badly, the first officer of the damaged sub asks his sonar man if he has ever watched Star Trek and then tells him how Scotty always repaired everything and gave more power whenever the Klingons harassed them. ''Cruel Intentions'' The character Kathryn has the line "You'll be like Captain Picard. Boldly going where no man has gone before." ''Demolition Man'' While walking through a weapons museum, killer Simon Phoenix asks "Where are all the phaser guns?" The film featured Bill Cobbs and the voice of Adrienne Barbeau. Also, it was edited by Stuart Baird. ''Drop Zone'' In the movie a security guard states "Maybe it's Klingons bringing us food." ''E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial'' Regrouping in a park after breaking free from containment and fleeing in a van, Greg (K.C. Martel), a friend of Elliot's (Henry Thomas), asks why can't E.T. "... just beam up?" to his spaceship. E.T.'s spaceship seen in the beginning and climax of the film was designed by Ralph McQuarrie, conceptual designer for the aborted Star Trek: Planet of the Titans feature. Its Oscar-winning sound effects editing was provided by Ben Burtt. effects alumni Douglas Trumbull and Richard Yuricich were once again recognized by the Academy with a nomination for Blade Runner, however Industrial Light & Magic won the Oscar that same year in the category of Best Visual Effects for this film. Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story! :See Family Guy. ''Fanboys'' In this film mainly centering around Star Wars fans, Star Trek fans are depicted as a rival group, who often clash with the films protagonists. In the scene in Riverside, Iowa, one of the protagonists fights with a Star Trek fan dressed up as a Vulcan in a manner reminiscent of the famous fight scene in , complete with calling "time out" in the moment T'Pau stopped the fight in the episode. The two groups engage in various debates such as whether or not Darth Vader could take on the Borg Collective in a fight or who would win in a fight between Han Solo or James Kirk. Seth Rogan's character calls Han Solo a bitch, in reply of Jean-Luc Picard being called gay, and a large brawl ensues, ending in the large statue of Khan Noonien Singh and Kirk fighting (which actually doesn't resemble the characters at all, because of the fans fearing a possible lawsuit from Viacom) being destroyed as Seth Rogan loudly weezes "KHHHHAAAAN!!!". The group are later provided with vital blueprints of the Skywalker Ranch from William Shatner who claims he can get hold of anything, including Jeri Ryan's underwear. Also in the DVD special features, two cast/crew members are seen play wrestling, where one will only release the other after he admits that he touches himself while watching Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. ''Flight of the Navigator'' Max, the robot ship, yells out "Beam me up Scotty!" ''Free Enterprise'' This film focuses on a group of friends, all of whom are avid science fiction and Star Trek fans. Trek is mentioned throughout the film, along with others such as Soylent Green and Logan's Run, and the characters often use direct quotes. The film also stars William Shatner, who plays an exaggerated version of himself. The film is directed by Roger Meyer Burnett, who can be seen in the documentary Trekkies 2. Two of the characters, Mark and Robert, encounter Shatner in a bookstore named "Yonada" in Hollywood. ''From Paris With Love'' Jonathan Rhys Meyers' character says he watched the the original series as a kid, and was a fan of Nyota Uhura. Futurama films :See Futurama. ''Galaxy Quest'' A witty and insightful satire of both the Star Trek franchise and the personal lives of the actors. Aliens who have built an entire civilization upon TV broadcasts of a Star Trek-style science fiction TV series called Galaxy Quest have come to Earth to seek the aid of the cast, believing them to be real heroes. After several major mishaps, the cast eventually take on the roles of their TV show counterparts, engaged in a real battle for survival against a malevolent alien menace. In the end, it is the dedication of the fans who understand the minute details of the imaginary futuristic technology of the show that saves the day. ;External links: * * ''Goldeneye'' A Russian programmer Boris Grishenko is attempting to hack into US Government computers he has a rotating icon in the lower left hand corner of the screen. Two of the graphics included the TOS communicator and the TNG communicator. The film starred Famke Janssen. ''A Goofy Movie'' In a brief shot, a couple of comic book reading nerds are seen wearing Star Trek-style uniforms, dressed up as Kirk and Spock. ''Happy Birthday'' In this 2003 Hungarian film, András, the main character says Captain Picard's line from : "Someone once said that time was a predator that stalked us all our lives, but I rather believe that time is a companion that goes with us on the journey, and reminds us to cherish every moment because they'll never come again." ''Heavy Metal'' While flying a spaceship, a pair of stoned pilots pass the destroyed remains of The Original Series-style . ''Houseguest'' As Kevin Franklin is channel surfing, all of the scenes are of people getting slapped. One of the scenes is Uhura slapping Sulu from . ''The Hunt for Red October'' Featuring Gates McFadden, Timothy Carhart, Boris Lee Krutonog, and Daniel Davis. Footage of the Soviet submarine Konovalov firing a torpedo was used in the Mirror universe-styled titles for the Star Trek: Enterprise two-parter . The radio call sign of the aircraft carrier is "Starbase". ''I Love You, Beth Cooper'' Featuring Alan Ruck. Denis calls his medical skeleton "Doctor McCoy". ''Ice Age'' As the group is sliding through an ice tunnel they pass a frozen UFO. At that point in time the human holds up the Vulcan hand greeting. ''Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back'' In this 2001 film by , the two titular characters, chased by the police for kidnapping a chimpanzee, run through the famous Vasquez Rocks location, mostly known as the sight of Kirk's fight with the Gorn captain in . They hide at the so-called "Arena Diner", located just under the distinctive rock formation prominently seen in the episode. ''Kill Bill: Vol. 1'' 's film begins with the phrase "Revenge is a dish best served cold.", identified as "an old Klingon proverb", taken from . Later, The Bride (Uma Thurman) describes Sofie Fatale (Julie Dreyfus) as "dressed like a villain from Star Trek". ''Koyaanisqatsi'' This 1982 experimental documentary film features a montage of television images, which includes a brief shot of Chekov assaulting Mara from . ''League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' Dorian Grey pulls a "McCoy-ism" when he tells the League during their attempt to save Venice from collapse "I'm an immortal, not a gazelle!" ''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'' As Nemo destroys the Nightmare King with the King of Slumberland's royal scepter, the specter zaps the same sound effect as the phasers used in , and . ''Loaded Weapon 1'' James Doohan appears in a small cameo as "Scotty" (wearing a police uniform) in this 1993 comedy, repairing the coffee machine, complaining with his thick Scottish accent: "I'm giving her all she's got, Captain!". Also, the main villain of the movie is played by William Shatner. ''Logan's Run'' During the ending scene of this 1976 science fiction film (based on the novel by George Clayton Johnson and William F. Nolan, featuring a music score by Jerry Goldsmith and stunts by Bill Couch), an extra can be seen doing the Vulcan salute on camera. ''Look Who's Talking'' Mollie is talking about the famous child doctor, Dr. Spock to which James Ubriacco says "she's getting upset over a Vulcan..." ''Look Who's Talking Now'' When Mollie (played by Kirstie Alley) is working as a mall elf, she replies to a little girl in the crowd: "No, I'm a Vulcan", which is an obvious reference to Alley's role as Saavik in . ''Loose Cannons'' During a car chase one of the bad guys shouts "Warp Speed!" to which his partner responds "No!...Not Warp Speed!" The film featured Ronny Cox. ''The Lost Boys'' In a scene where three boys are attempting to flee a vampire lair before sundown, they reach their borrowed car and pile in. One of the boys tells another (who got in behind the wheel) to "Burn rubber!" He tries to comply, but the car is in reverse and nearly goes off a cliff before the driver can stop it. After a moment's hard breathing, the first boy says "'Burn rubber!' does NOT mean 'Warp speed!'" ''The Man from Earth'' The film features Star Trek alumnis John Billingsley, Richard Riehle, David Lee Smith & Tony Todd. At one point the character played by John Billingsley says: "All right Spock, I'll play your little game." At another point, towards the end of the movie, the character played by Tony Todd says: "I'm gonna go home and I'm gonna watch Star Trek for a dose of sanity". Jerome Bixby also wrote the script for which included similar story elements and also dealt with the subject of immortality. ''The Man Who Knew Too Little'' When he is stopped by policemen, Wallace (Bill Murray) explains he's Captain Kirk and the starship Enterprise is waiting for him to beam up. ''Merry Christmas, Drake and Josh'' When Josh is arrested by the police, his registry reads "NCC-1701". ''Mr. Holland's Opus'' Glenn Holland (Richard Dreyfuss) mentions several science fiction series (including The Twilight Zone) to a boy, yet he doesn't recognize any of them. Finally, when he mentions Star Trek: The Original Series (he recites Kirk's opening narration), he seems to know that one. ''Munchie Strikes Back'' During the movie Munchie says "Beam me down." ''Muppets from Space'' One of the alien enthusiasts carries a sign stating "Beam Me Up." After Ed is invited to journey into space he says "...You mean to...Boldly Go..." then suddenly the Star Trek: The Original Series theme starts playing in the background. The film featured F. Murray Abraham in the cast, and spoofed one of Brent Spiner's scenes from Independence Day. ''Mystery Science 3000: The Movie'' :See ''Mystery Science Theater 3000.'' ''National Lampoon's Senior Trip'' The main villain of this 1995 comedy, Travis Lindsey is a hardcore Trekkie (played by Kevin McDonald) who believes that the class visit to Washington DC is actually a joint Klingon-Romulan plot to overthrow the Federation. The film features many Star Trek references and jokes, including Travis in his recreation of the original series Starfleet uniform, phaser and communicator, accompanied by a rubber doll Lieutenant Uhura. He also has a self-built "command bridge" in his home with paper cut-outs of the Next Generation crew, and one time he addresses an Asian man as "Mr. Sulu". The film features Nicole de Boer and Matt Frewer in its main cast. ''Neon Genesis Evangelion: You Are (Not) Alone'' In the scene where main protagonist Shinji Ikari is being taken to NERV headquarters by Misato Katsuragi, his ID card has the letters "NCC:1701A". ''Oblivion'' The script was written by Star Trek novel author Peter David, and featured George Takei, Julie Newmar, Carel Struycken and Mike Genovese in the cast. A drunk Doc Valentine, played by Takei, looks at his whisky bottle and states "Jim, Bean me up." Later in the movie Doc Valentine states "Damn it Stell, I'm a doctor not a miracle worker!" Doc Valentine asks for a Tricorder. One of the characters uses the Klingon phrase, "It is a good day to die." ''Paris, Texas'' In this 1984 film by Wim Wenders, the eight-year-old Hunter (albeit mainly a Star Wars fans) wears a red pullover with the Enterprise on it. The film co-starred Dean Stockwell. ''Paul In this 2011 science fiction comedy starring Simon Pegg, a short part from can be seen on a TV at Comic Con, and later Clive and Graeme (Pegg) visit Vasquez Rocks and reenact the Gorn fight from the same episode. ''Police Academy 5: Assignment: Miami Beach'' A cop sneaks up behind a bad guy and give him the Vulcan Neck Pinch. After the thug falls to the ground the cop's partners look at him stunned. He holds up his hand in a Vulcan hand greeting in his right hand and in his left hand he shows a hypodermic needle filled with a knockout drug. The film featured David Graf, Rene Auberjonois and Matt McCoy. ''The Pompatus of Love'' In the movie several guys trying to talk about relationships using the Prime Directive as a reference towards modern-day relationships. ''The Prince and Me'' Stacey watches on her new television set during a discussion with Paige. ''The Running Man'' In this 1987 movie set in the future world of 2019, dominated by aggressive reality television programs, Mic (Mick Fleetwood) says "Mr. Spock, you have the con", to which one of his men replies: "Who's Mr. Spock?". Ben Richards and his girl both wear gold suits, and other two guys - red. Two guys are dead. ''Sex Trek'' Sex Trek is a series of nine pornographic parodies of Star Trek. The first film, Sex Trek: The Next Penetration, was directed by Scotty Fox in 1990. It was followed by four VHS sequels from 1991 to 1994. Sex Trek II and III were also directed by Scotty Fox, Sex Trek IV and V'' were directed by Mark Stone. These films were produced and distributed by the Moonlight Entertainment studio. The original saga was followed up in 1999 with two DVD releases: ''XXX Trek: The Final Orgasm (aka Porn Comixxx 1: XXX Trek) from the Dreamland U.S.A. studio and Sex Trek: The Man Eater (aka. XXX Trek or XXX Trek: The Man Eater) from the Erotic Angel studio. Both were directed by Cash Markman. The first five films of the series were re-released as a five-DVD boxed set titled The Entire Chronicles: Sex Trek by the Arrowhead Productions studio in 2005. In 2006 the Platinum Blue Productions studio continued the saga with two new DVD releases Sex Trek: Charly XXX and Sex Trek: Where No Man Has Cum B4 also directed by Cash Markman. Both are parodies of several TOS episodes. Charly XXX takes its main plot from and with elements from , and . Sex Trek: Where No Man Has Cum B4 takes plot ideas from such episodes as and . See also: * * * * * * * * * [http://platinumblueproductions.com/catalog/product_info.php?products_id=95 Sex Trek: Charly XXX] at Platinum Blue Productions * * [http://platinumblueproductions.com/catalog/product_info.php?products_id=88 Sex Trek: Where No Man Has Cum B4] at Platinum Blue Productions ''The Silence of the Hams'' Antonio Motel (Ezio Greggio) does the Vulcan salute in one scene. ''South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut'' :See South Park. ''Space Jam'' tells , referring to the glowing, alien basketball: "That looks like something out of ''Star Trek.", referring to the glowing spheres in . The film featured the voice of Frank Welker. ''Spaceballs as an angry soldier]] ]] The Mel Brooks film parodied several popular sci-fi movies including , Star Trek, , and . Several moments of Trek-ness stand out in particular. First, there is a short scene with a Scottish engineer named "Snotty" (All-New Dating Game host Jeff MacGregor) whom Commanderette Zircon (played by future DS9 guest star Leslie Bevis) says "Snotty beamed me twice last night. It was wonderful." After Zircon suggests President Skroob be transported to the command deck, Skroob says "What the hell? It works on ''Star Trek." "Snotty" beams Skroob about fifteen feet into the next room only to find he has beamed the president's head on backwards. He manages to reverse the process and reassemble Skroob, who opts to WALK to the command deck, which is just outside his office. The merchandising scene – which included ''Spaceballs: The Toilet Paper, Spaceballs: The Cereal, and Spaceballs: The Flame Thrower – was poking fun at the innumerable merchandising ventures made under the Trek brand, modeling its naming convention after . Later, Lonestar, the hero, attempts to do the Vulcan neck pinch unsuccessfully. The guard he's doing it to corrects him and he knocks the guard unconscious. He later performs the pinch on another guard after attacking him with shaving cream. For the record, the film also features Tim Russ in one of his first screen roles as one of several Spaceball soldiers literally "combing the desert" (using ridiculously over-sized combs) for the escaped prisoners. When asked about his progress, Russ' character (who is using an over-sized Afro pick with another black Spaceball soldier) raises his helmet's visor and angrily responds "We ain't found shit!" Brenda Strong also appears as Dr. Schlotkin's nurse Gretchen, and Dey Young is one of the diner waitresses. See also: ''Star Warp'd'' This claymation film parodies Star Trek, Star Wars, The Terminator, Robocop, E.T., Predator, Alien, and 2001, which features the Constitution-class refit USS Consolationprize, with Captain Kwirk, Mr. Spuck, Robofuzz, N.T. and Squatty, battling Dark Vapor and Mini-Maul on the Imperial Star Destroyer. Kwirk, Spuck and Squatty are wearing 2280s style uniforms with laser pistols from The Cage, The theme from Star Trek II is used throughout the movie, the theme music mixes the Star Wars theme and the Star Trek: The Next Generation theme together. In one scene, Kwirk yells, "KHAAAAAAAN!" before Spuck sends him flying to deactivate the magnet beam. And another, Spuck enters from the turbolift, wearing black Terminator's sunglasses, says, "Gas! Gas, captain. Whatever their designation is merely, foul-smelling gas." then Kwirk replies, "What about that extra equipment for cataloging gaseous anomalies. Guys! It's got to have a tail pipe" similar to the scene in Star Trek VI. ''Star Wars'' films Both the Trade Federation droid and Republic Clone Trooper armies have uniforms with yellow/gold, blue, and red "shoulders" marking different types of troops. The "red shoulder" droid troopers, in particular, are destroyed in vast numbers (the "command" droids have gold shoulders as well). The Trade Federation's name may have itself been a reference, as in Episode II, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda refer to their vessels as "Federation Starships", while the word "starship" is rarely used in the Star Wars films. In Episode I, Qui-gon Jinn uses something similar to a Vulcan nerve pinch to subdue a panicky Jar-Jar Binks. He is then told by Obi-wan Kenobi that he "over did it." Prior to supervising the visual effects for all of the Star Wars prequels, John Knoll acted as visual effects supervisor for and . Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith effects supervisor Roger Guyett assumed the role as supervisor for . ''Stay Tuned'' This film features parodies of a large number of TV shows, and includes a scene in which John Ritter's character Roy Knable finds himself as Captain Jean-Luc Picard, sitting on a command chair on the bridge of the . The scene features alternate versions of Data, Worf and Troi (all portrayed by Spike, the main villain, played by Jeffrey Jones), and concludes with Ritter exclaiming "Holy Shatner!" ''Swingers'' In the movie an out of work actor, named Mike Peters, is telling his friends that he still hasn't told his Mom that he didn't get that part on Deep Space Nine. ''Taps'' In this 1981 movie, cadets at the Valley Forge Military Academy are seen watching . The film features Ronny Cox and Billy Van Zandt in the main cast. ''The Terminal'' INS agent Dolores Torres (played by Zoe Saldana) is a Trekkie, who claims to go to conventions dressed up as Yeoman Rand. Apart from Saldana, the film also featured Michael Nouri. ''The Time Machine'' (2002) Vox 114, a hologram in a library, uses the Vulcan greeting as he says goodbye to the film's protagonist. As he disappears, the classic door "swoosh" is heard. Interestingly, this film's screenplay was written by John Logan, a Trekkie who also wrote . ''This Ain't Star Trek XXX'' Following the Sex Trek parodies, This Ain't Star Trek XXX is the tenth adult Star Trek parody. Written and directed by Axel Braun and co-written by Roger Krypton, it was released by Hustler Video on the 12th of May 2009, after the theatrical release of the film. The film is a two-hour feature-length adult movie, professionally lit and filmed on sets, with uniforms that resemble those of Star Trek: The Original Series. The film follows closely the plot of , with references to and . There are also elements present from , , , , and . Synopsis It is the 23rd century. The is on a recon mission in the outskirts of the Neutral Zone, entering Sector 14. The ship is taking an elliptical course to avoid entering the Neutral Zone, even though a straight line would have accomplished this as well, as pointed out by Sulu. A distress signal, caused by a suspension capsule malfunction, is intercepted from an old Federation-type vessel, the mid-21st century ship, . Of the four passangers who have spent 200 years in the suspension capsules, two are alien females, a human male in the malfunctioning capsule and one who didn't survive. Spock is ordered stimulate the two females from stasis, while the male is transported aboard the Enterprise by Scotty. One of the female aliens, Ruth (wearing a uniform similar to the one worn by the android Andrea in "What Are Little Girls Made Of?"), states she had been dipped into venus fluid moments after her birth. She also stated being the most popular female alien in her fleet, and that her life's purpose is to pleasure men. The male wakes up in sickbay and states he is Commander Khan Noonien Singh of the SS Botany Bay. Kirk orders Lieutenant Marla McGivers to interrogate Khan. They meet him at his quarters on deck 4. After inviting him to dinner, Kirk leaves Lt. McGivers to make Khan feel at home. The second alien female, Chandra, is beamed aboard. She is a Vulcan, who is looking for Khan, warning that "the craving" has come aboard the Enterprise and that Khan is not what he appears to be. She claims to have the strain-B17 pon farr, that affects some females, to explain why she wants to have spontaneous sex with Kirk on the transporter pad. Khan wants to take control of the Enterprise, in order to take leadership of the galaxy. Khan orders the submissive McGivers to distribute the Psi 2000 virus to the ventilation of the ship. A virus that was eradicated centuries ago. Nurse Christine Chapel is infected, but Dr. McCoy remembers a study about the sudden release of endorphins to stimulate the production of antibodies to eradicate the virus. McCoy is also infected, but Chapel helps him cure himself. Khan knocks out Mr. Scott in the transporter room and uses the transporter to spread the virus to the entire ship. Uhura helps to cure Kirk on the bridge. Khan is defeated and demands to be beamed back to his ship, or he will slit MacGivers' throat. Scotty however uses pattern retrieval and Khan materializes back to the transported pad. Khan and MacGivers are taken to the nearest Federation detention center. Cast *'Evan Stone' as Captain James T. Kirk *'Tony De Sergio' as Mr. Spock *'Cheyene Collins' as Dr. McCoy *'Aurora Snow' as Lieutenant Marla MacGivers, the ship historian *'Nick Manning' as Khan Noonian Singh *'Jenna Haze' as Ruth, a mid-21st century Venus drug alien *'Sasha Grey' as Chandra, a mid-21st century Vulcan *'Codi Carmichael' as Nurse Christine Chapel *'Jada Fire' as Uhura *'Ero Sennin' as Sulu *'Anthony Rosano' as Scotty External links *Home page *A review ''Timecop'' When a Senator learns that time travel is possible, he states "Well, beam me up, Scotty." The film co-stars Bruce McGill as Commander Matuzak (a role Don Stark took over in the TV series version), who coincidentally went on to play another time travel official, Captain Braxton in . ''Toy Story'' Toy Story, the first feature length CGI film, was made by Pixar and Disney. It is about a pull-string cowboy doll named Woody and a spaceman action figure named Buzz Lightyear in the world where toys come to life. In the back of Buzz's suit, a symbol resembles the Star Trek badge. Buzz Lightyear does his mission log similar to the captain's log. Buzz is stationed at the Gamma Quadrant in Sector 4, that reference is taken from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. In the fight of the gas station, Woody jumps on Buzz Lightyear the same way Admiral Kirk does at Commander Kruge from Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, Buzz does a Vulcan salute at Woody after the fight. At the commercial of the Buzz Lightyear action figure, there is a reference of the wrist communicator from Star Trek: The Motion Picture and as Buzz Lightyear fires lasers in the commercial, the laser sound is from Star Trek V: The Final Frontier when the Klingon Bird of Prey destroys God of Sha Ka Ree. Before being spun off as Pixar, the Graphics Group of Lucasfilm's Computer Division created the Project Genesis demo seen in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. ''Toy Story 2'' The sequel features a scene with the camera pulling back to reveal Buzz Lightyear put into a box on a toy store shelf, surrounded by multiply versions of himself in same boxes, a similar pull-back scene to that revealing the assimilated Captain Picard among thousands of Borg drones in the beginning "nightmare sequence" of . Later in the film, when the real Buzz says goodbye to the other Buzz he flashes the vulcan salute. Also, at the beginning of the film, Gamma Quadrant is mentioned in the video game featuring Buzz. ''Transformers'' (2007) Written by scribes Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman and featuring Glenn Morshower and Robert Foxworth, the Transformer called Bumblebee – who only communicates using recorded sounds and songs – can be heard relaying messages using sound clips of Uhura from Star Trek: The Original Series, using the lines "Message from Starfleet, captain" and the famous "Hailing frequencies open". See also: ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' (2011) Featuring Glenn Morshower, Robert Foxworth, George Coe and Leonard Nimoy. Wheelie watches in Sam & Carly's apartment. Sam compares Dylan's car museum to the [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|(presumably from the new movie) Enterprise]] due to its slick white appearance. Sentinel Prime (played by Nimoy) reuses Spock's line "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." ''(T)Raumschiff Surprise - Periode 1'' This 2004 German comedy film is a spin-off from the television sketch show Bullyparade, which featured skits of the Star Trek parody, "Raumschiff Surprise". The plot concerns around a spoof of the original starship Enterprise (called "Surprise") and it's (all gay) crew, including "Captain Kork", "Mr. Spuck", "Schrotty", etc. and also parodies of other science fiction franchises, like Star Wars. ''Tropic Thunder'' Produced by Ben Stiller's company Red Hour. Tugg Speedman has a Terran Empire logo tattooed on one arm and watches the Gorn fight scene from on his iPod. ''True Romance'' Dick (Michael Rapaport) mentions that he auditioned for a role in T.J. Hooker. Clarence (Christian Slater) asks, "Did you meet Captain Kirk?". Apart from Slater, the film also featured Saul Rubinek. "Turkish Star Trek" Turist Ömer Uzay Yolunda (literally translated, "Ömer the Tourist in Star Trek") is part of a Turkish series of comedy films focusing on a character called "Ömer the Tourist" who winds up in strange situations while traveling across Turkey. In this film, Ömer is beamed aboard the Enterprise – or a bad copy thereof, with an effeminate Kirk and a more-emotional-than-normal Spock – and winds up as part of The Original Series episode (but also with elements of and ). The special effects are notable, as some of which are ripped directly from copies of classic Trek episodes. See also: * * [http://www.5minutesonline.com/2D/turkishstartreak.htm Turkish Star Trek] at 5 Minutes to Live * Turist Ömer Uzay Yolunda (with subtitles) at Google Video * Watch it on YouTube ''Universal Soldier: The Return'' Toward the end of this 1999 movie staring Jean-Claude Van Damme, an encryption key that flashes up on a computer screen is "NCC170182461VIR". ''Veggie Tales'' In the 1995 video, "Are You My Neighbor," one segment is based around a visit to a starship called the "U.S.S. Applepies" (with an appropriate dessert replacing the primary hull). The ship features a Scottish engineer named Scooter. In addition, in the 1997 video "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space," Jimmy and Jerry Gourd (who appeared as crew members of the Applepies) wear pointed ears. ''Watchmen'' Sound effects from TOS can be heard while inside the Owlship "Archie". ''Wayne's World'' When Wayne, Garth, and Cassandra (an up-and-coming Rock singer), arrive at a producer's (Benjamin Kane) studio apartment, Cassandra states that she has never had French champagne before. Benjamin responds that all champagne is French, or it is just sparkling white wine, but Americans call it champagne because they do not know the difference. To which Wayne, Mike Meyer's character, replies "Ah yes, it's a lot like Star Trek: The Next Generation. In many ways it's superior but will never be as recognized as the original." Also, Garth whistles the theme to Star Trek while they are looking at the stars. The film featured Mike Hagerty in the cast. ''Zapped! The lead character uses his telekinetic powers to play with a model spaceship he built from a backwards ''Millennium Falcon with a pair of movie-era USS Enterprise warp nacelles and pylons glued onto it. He daydreams about the bridge crew members, who are recognizable parodies of the classic Trek crew, being attacked by his pet dog. Merritt Butrick who played Captain Kirk's son David Marcus in , released during the same year, also appears in the film. ''Zapped Again! The lead character yells out "Scotty, Beam Me Up!" before he gets beaten by the antagonist of the film. ''Zodiac In 's 2007 film, based on the real life "Zodiac killer" case, the killer tells attorney Melvin Belli (played by Brian Cox) that he liked his Star Trek appearance, referring to Belli's role as Gorgan in . ''Zoolander'' The main antagonist fashion mogul is called Mugatu, named after the Mugato (commonly misspelled as "Mugatu"). Also, Zoolander's father cries out "Damnit, Derek, I'm a coal miner, not a professional film or television actor." (see Star Trek parodies and pop culture references#I'm a doctor, not a...). de:Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Film) fr:Clins d'oeil (cinéma) 2